


So Close, Yet...

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, F/M, Gaster is a JACKWAGON, Like REALLY BAD problems, No one has a moral compass, Reader Has Problems, Reader is unphased by murder, Reader's also a bit of a ditz and doesn't have her priorities straight, Sans is a tease, So three mobsters and a serial killer walk into a bar..., except kinda reader and papyrus but not a good one, papyrus is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: You like to think you’re a nice person. You’re always kind to the people around you. You like to bring sunshine into their rough lives, and try to keep a smile on your face despite the rugged times. You’re not even mean (most of the time) to the short skeleton who won’t stop teasing you, and you always greet his younger brother with a hug. You don’t even turn them in when you find out that they’re involved in organized crime, or even tell them you know for that matter.So yeah, you consider yourself a nice person. You know, besides the fact that you’re a serial killer.





	1. You Know What's Beautiful? Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I really be starting another fanfiction when I have yet to update Pretty Ballerina, Soulless, or anything else I’ve ever done? 
> 
> Prob not, but I’ve had this in my head for 30 years.
> 
> Also, like, this chapter is like 90% exposition please forgive me.

Oh.... Geez _. _

 

He was dead.

 

You gently set the knife down next to you on the counter as the rain furiously roared outside. You didn’t want to get blood on your new apron, after all. 

 

You waited for the remorse to hit you.

 

You waited.

 

And waited.

 

And... Was that it? 

 

No, no... that was just satisfaction. Why? Because you hated him? Because of his abuse for years? Maybe revenge was what you truly needed?

 

Well, you thought you’d at least feel  _ a little  _ guilty about it. Though, you had been  _ dreaming  _ for this moment for at least a year. And, if you were completely honest with yourself, you had always had a fascination with death, even as a kid.

 

It was... Satisfying, to say the least. And beautiful, in a sense. Seeing him motionless, breathless, lifeless was aesthetically beautiful. You could’ve likened it unto a night sky. One of which you had stolen every last moon and star and planet and comet from, and tossed it into the ocean never to be seen again.

 

That was really poetic, you should write that down.

 

Maybe you were in shock? Yeah, that was probably it. You were in shock and that’s why you didn’t mourn. After all, you had loved him for years regardless of abusiveness. That’s why he was so good... at hurting you...

 

You shook your head. Well, he’s dead now, so a lot good that did him! Moral of the story? If you take advantage of your fiance, you should... make sure she’s probably not crazy first? 

 

You don’t know, were you insane? You didn’t really feel insane, but you did just kill a man so...

 

Oh well, now’s not the time to worry about your questionable sanity, you needed to dump this body and get out of town! Then you can put this whole ordeal behind you, grab some donuts, and move on with your life. You could live in the city? The city sounded fun? 

 

It’ll all be over after this. Those urges you had been feeling every time your fiance turned his back would go away right after this, right? After all, it’s not like you could get  _ addicted _ to this kind of thing, right?

 

Right?

 

* * *

 

_ Wrong. _

 

You watched the man fall to his knees in front of you, one hand to his neck in an attempt to keep the blood from pooling out and one grasping at your red cloak. His scarred eyes looked up as he gargled on his own flesh, as if begging for any form of mercy.

 

And you gave it. You weren’t sadistic. You gained no pleasure from seeing this murderer in painful and tormenting agony. You wanted to see him dead.

 

With one last stab to the back of his neck, the man fell to the floor, motionless. 

 

A wave of contentment fell over you, and your itching subconscious and crawling psyche was put to rest. You picked up your victim with all the strength you could muster and sat him up against the building behind you. Afterall, just because you were a serial killer doesn’t mean you’re gonna leave his body just twisted up on the floor to rot. You had more class than that. Plus, it kinda became your ‘signature’. So to speak. You’d sit them up, close their eyes, made them look.... peaceful. Beautiful.

 

_ The Red Reaper _ . That’s what they called you in all the newspapers and radio shows. When you adorned the red cloak, you were  _ kinda _ hoping to get called  _ Little Red Riding Hood _ , but everyone thought you were a dude so  _ The Red Reaper _ it was. You sighed. That was probably for the best anyway. The police were  _ really _ bad at catching you. Heck, the _mob_ __ was closer than they were.

 

Ugh, the mob. They were the worst, truly the suckiest. Not because they cheated, stole, and killed, though that was a pretty shallow move. But because they were  _ so darn annoying! _

 

You picked this city because of one thing: The crime rate. You soon realized you were probably insane because of your urge to kill, but you really didn’t have the urge to kill  _ good  _ people. They were beautiful in life, why would you kill them? That made no sense. But  _ bad  _ people. Oh, they were  _ ugly _ .  _ Gross. _ People who killed, raped, tortured, those people would be MUCH more beautiful  **_dead_ ** _. _ You were practically doing them a favor.

 

The problem with killing bad people? You end up offing  _ a lot  _ of hitmen. And regional managers for said hitmen. And just gang members in general. The thing is, organized crime groups don’t really like it when you kill their members. Good news? Less and less people were wanting to murder, rape, and even steal. Bad news? These gangs were getting  _ real  _ pissed off, and were hunting you down like a wolf.

 

Ah well, no big deal. After all, what’s a wolf going to do against a tiger? Probably a lot, if it’s in a pack.

 

But you were good at sneaking. Like right now, as you traversed the darkened alley. You went over crates, past dumpsters, through twists and turns to get where you needed. Although, sometimes you stumbled on some... interesting conversations.

 

“Where’s Jerry?!” The man’s thick brooklyn accent hit you like bag of rocks. In an instant, you swiftly put your back to the dumpster in front of you with almost unparalleled stealth, your hands tracing of your knife almost hungrily. More grunts? Maybe if there’s few enough you could do a little  _ extra  _ clean up today...

 

“Sluggish jerk’s always late...” You heard another man say, before he was interrupted by a third.

 

“Shut up!” The third one boomed, “We gotta keep our cool before-!”

 

“ **before what, boys?** ” 

 

Whoa. That was one deep voice. It was almost haunting, in a sense, but was heavy with a dark, deep weight. You leaned back, curious. Now that you could practically hear the shivering of the grunts behind you, things were getting really interesting.

 

“I-i-it’s him!” You heard one of the men crash into something.

 

“it’s me.” The voice rumbled.

 

“Y-You’re S-S-!” 

 

“in the flesh.” You heard the voice chuckle lightheartedly a bit, though you didn’t know why. Nothing he said was funny. Maybe one of the grunts fell?

 

The third grunt seemed to pick up his voice in confidence, “Right.... It’s just... We were expecting your-”

 

“my younger brother?” The voice was so casual, it was strange. “yeah, he’s the nicer one, isn’t he? but he’s busy. so what’s the deal? where’s the package we were promised weeks ago?”

 

“W-We promise we aren’t stiffin’ ya, sir!” The second grunt quickly relayed. “It’s just-”

 

“The Red Reaper.” The third one finished.

 

There was a tense silence, and you felt a surge of pride. Looks like you stopped a package, whether it be drugs or weapons or whatever. You were basically a cop now.

 

“i.. _. see _ .” The voice growled in distaste. Distaste? Who was he to judge, he was in the mob. And judging by the other’s reactions, he was pretty high up on the food chain. “well, it looks to me like you folks are... incompetent.”

 

The grunts started to panic, “B-B-But, sir-!” The first one was cut off by what sounded like something sharp slicing into flesh. Was he using knifes? It didn’t sound like it, and you knew that sound well. Then what as he....

 

“W-W-WE CAN’T HELP-!”

 

“what? one guy with a cloak and a knife? come on, me and your leader had a  _ deal _ and he doesn’t even have the  _ guts  _ to face me? even after we’ve already given you  _ our  _ monsters’ lives? who’s gonna pay for that, hmm?” Another sharp noise. What was he using? You were so curious!

 

“P-P-Please! You need me alive, right?” The third grunt begged, “T-To relay the message?”

 

“i think this sends a clear enough message.”

 

“Please, SANS-!” And the last one was killed. Welp, saved you some time. But... that still made you wonder, who was...?

 

The voice —er— Sans sighed. And before long, you heard footsteps fade away into the alley. As soon as you heard nothing but silence, you stepped out from the shadows. You looked at the grunts that littered the floor. 

 

You bent down and inspected the wounds. There was a large gaping hole right under his chin... all their chins. Almost like he used a spear or a really sharp stick to kill them. Hmmm, it was painless. You could get behind that.

 

Well, whoever this strangely named man was, he was gone now. You’d have to stow away that name for later though, things might get interesting if you could kill a crime lord of some kind.

 

You looked to the three bodies, before you began to pout at a sudden realization. Ugh, your murder was going to get overshadowed by these three. You know that should’ve been a good thing, not getting caught and whatnot, but you worked hard to kill people, the least you could get was some credit!

 

No no, you were being childish. You exhaled as you began your walk home.

 

Once again, going through the dark alleys of the city was as easy as breathing to you. You could honestly do it on autopilot, and you did. Finally, you reached the alley of your apartment. You hid under the shadow of the dumpster next to your fire escape, before you stripped yourself of your red cloak, your blank-white mask, your chest compressor, and your blood-stained boots. Moving the dumpster, you pushed it to the side easily and lifted up a piece of loose pavement. You set your ‘costume’ in the crevice, before veiling the secret place once again.

 

With a relaxed sigh, you casually made your way up the fire escape. You could probably go in through the front door, but this way was easier. When you made it to the top, you easily slid the window open and slipped through. With a stretch, you checked the time.

 

You sighed again, this time more melancholy, “Got work in thirty...”

 

Well, doesn’t mean you can’t take a quick shower! You stripped yourself of your clothes as you entered your bathroom, before switching on the water and waiting for it to get lukewarm. Unfortunately, you didn’t have the luxury of hot water. Afterall, only one of your jobs pay.

 

Stepping in, you let the water run down your body. There was no blood to wash off. Your cloak was always long and large enough to cover your entire silhouette, plus you were very clean with your cuts. Honestly, though, you hadn’t washed your boots or cloak once. Where would you? Your sink? It was already red anyway, so there was no need.

 

After you finished, you dried yourself off with a towel. One quick rub down later, and you picked out your uniform after slipping on some undies. A simple blouse, a skirt that reached your knees, two black shoes, and an apron. There, now you were ready. You weren’t too late for work now, were you- ?!

 

Five minutes!? You practically sprinted out of your apartment, rushing down the steps and through the lobby.

 

“Late again, Y/n?” Your landlord called.

 

“Unfortunately!” You called back as you burst out of the door, not having the time to hear his response.

 

You ran down the street. The great thing about living in that small, dingy apartment was that it was easily a fifteen minute walk to your work. But you didn’t have fifteen minutes. 

 

Before long, you made it to your place of work,  _ hopefully _ not too late. It was a nice place, a restaurant and bar. You had been excited to work there... before your boss started working you like a rented pack mule. But you loved your boss and the people you met there, so even though the money wasn’t great you kept it.

 

You opened the doors and ran to the counter, almost completely out of breath. “Ah! Sorry I’m late, Mr. Grillby!”

 

You huffed as you looked up at your boss, who was currently and casually cleaning a glass. But he wasn’t the only one there, another monster was with him. You tilted your head. Strange. Monsters don’t usually visit before you open.

 

“...You’re not late, Y/n.” He simply said. Grillby wasn’t much for many words.

 

“I’m, uhm, not?” You looked at your watch. It said you were at least seven minutes late?

 

Grillby beckoned you closer, and you showed him your watch. “...That’s ten minutes late.”

 

“Oh!” You blushed a light color, bashfully smiling. “Sorry, Mr. Grillby! I didn’t mean to make a scene in front of... uhm...”

 

Grillby gestured to the monster in front of him, his stoic expression unchanging. If you could say that about literal fire. “Y/n. This is an old friend.”

 

The monster outstretched his hand. He was a classy looking monster, but still had a relaxness about him. His jacket was on the counter, revealing his suspenders snapped around his shoulders. His fedora shadowed most of his face almost eerily, though.

 

“heya.” Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Well,  _ this _ is interesting. “the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. ms. y/n, i’m assuming.”

 

“Sans?” You offered him the brightest smile, as you took his hand and giggled. “What a silly name!”


	2. You Know What's Beautiful? Puns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You listen in on Grillby's and Sans conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no death in this chapter :O But we get a little insight on reader-chan and Sans' thought process.

Sans was... quite the character.

 

“funny name, ey?” The skeleton mused, his hat dipping just over his eye sockets, but his grin widened playfully at the response. “well, i hope you mean that as a compliment?”

 

“Oh!” You flushed at the realization that maybe that was a little rude. “Yes, yes of course! Interesting names are hard to come by, these days, so it’s always refreshing hearing something new to match someone new.”

 

“refreshin’, hmm?” Sans stirred his... drink. Was he making a joke? You decided you just might be looking into things a little to much. “well then, thanks, dollface. the sentiments are appreciated.”

 

You flashed him a warm smile, before you turned toward Grillby. “Want me to start opening?”

 

Grillby gave you a nod, and you got to work. You left for the kitchen, grabbing a bucket to fill on the way and pretending not to notice as Sans’ eyelights followed you. As you filled the bucket, you strained your ears to hear, but could only make out the faintest of voices as your boss and the mobster idly chatted with one another. You filled the bucket with soap and grabbed a hand towel.

 

First thing you started with was wiping down the kitchen area. Unfortunately, despite your love for cooking, Grillby would only let you clean the kitchen, never cook in it. No matter how much you begged him, he seemed very adamant at keeping you in the front. That wouldn’t stop you from asking Grillby every time the subject came up, though.

 

After you were done in the kitchen, you moved to the front counter, wiping down the bar as you listened in on the two monsters’ conversation.

 

“aw, come on grillbz.” Sans leaned on the counter, towards a now annoyed Grillby who was furiously scrubbing a glass. “can’t you do this small little favor for an ol’ pal like me?”

 

Grillby slammed the cup down on the counter, making you wonder why it hadn’t shattered, before Grillby turned toward Sans in a huff and fume. “Pay your tab.”

 

And with that, the silhouette of fire disappeared into the kitchen in a huff. You looked between Sans and Grillby, before humming in amusement. “I’ve never seen Mr. Grillby so frustrated since the pretty spider lady stopped by.”

 

Sans reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigar nonchalantly. “nah, he’s just a little  _ heated _ at the moment, he’ll be fine once he’s behind the stove.”

 

You snorted at his pun. Maybe you  _ weren’t _ looking too into things. “Heheh! Came up with that one yourself, Mr. Sans?”

 

Sans seemed to brighten ever so slightly at your laughter. “oh, i’m just full of  _ skele _ -puns, little lady. grillby might be  _ hot _ , but i’m the one with the  _ guts _ .”

 

“Hahaha!” It’s  _ knife _ to meet Mr. Sans! You’ve been  _ dying _ to find the face behind that  _ killer _ voice! Oh, you were good at this! “You’re too much!”

 

“really?” Sans’ eyelights brightened a little more as he showcased his empty ribcage by tugging his collar down. “i always thought i was a bit  _ too little _ .”

 

Despite this pun, you blushed lightly at his reveal, giggling only slightly. Skeleton or no, he was still showcasing his chest. 

 

“oh wow, what a pretty color your blushing there.” The mobster teased, and you almost jumped at this. He rebuttoned his collar, shooting you a wink. “and over showing a little skin? oh, wait.”

 

You laughed again, hearty and light. “A funny guy with a funny name, haha!”

 

“and a pretty girl for a pretty name.” He shot you another wink, which made you turn red again. But before you could berate him, he continued. “what’s a little gem like you doin’ in a place like this? how’d grillby get his lucky hands on ya?”

 

“I think I’m the lucky one here, Mr. Sans.” You mused, going back to your scrubbing. “I like my job here, very much.” 

 

“hmmm.” Sans eyelights scrolled you up and down. You felt like he was reading you like the cover of a book, trying to judge what to think of you and how he could read you. It made you want to grab the scissors a couple feet away. “that’s good, but surely a pretty dame like you could get any job you’d like? no offense to grillby, but why’d you choose a place like this?”

 

He was testing you. He was trying to brush it off as light small talk, but you saw the way his eyelights followed your every movement. 

 

It was no secret to you that Grillby’s was a sort of neutral ground for mobsters to be at ease. It was a place where gangs could come and ignore their wars and rivalries, because any fighting was responded with the fireman himself. You’ve witnessed his wrath second hand, and it was not pretty. Needless to say, it wasn’t the nicest place to work, but that was why you chose it. It was the perfect place for distinguishing the murderers from the petty thieves. 

 

So you knew very well where you worked and who you worked for. But you couldn’t let Sans know exactly how much you knew, but he was testing the waters with you. If you were completely oblivious, he’d know you were lying. Anyone who worked there as long as you had would  _ have _ to know what’s going on. But, you had to appear as innocent as possible, so you closed your eyes thoughtfully. 

 

“Truly, at first I only chose to work here was because I couldn’t find another job. But the more I worked here, the more I grew to love it. Grillby may seem rough and a little strict on the outside, but he is genuine and kind to me nonetheless. I’m not blind... I know the people that come here sometimes don’t do the right thing... but whatever they do is on their own time, and they treat me with nothing but warmness when they are here, so how can I not like working with such kind people?” You gave him one of your brightest smiles, “Maybe I’ve just grown too attached to the job, but I wouldn’t trade it for any other job this side of the city.”

 

Sans blinked, almost in a state of shock over your answer. You felt a rush of pride if only for a second over seeing his smug grin falter. Softly, Sans dipped his hat over his eye sockets, his smile returning, though this one more genuine.

 

“heh. i think grillby really did luck out in finding a lil’ angel like you.”

 

Your smile grew at his words. “You’re too kind, Mr. Sans!”

 

Grillby returned shifting random items and moving things, getting ready to open, and you returned to your work. Sans slid back over to Grillby, and the initial sentence surprised you.

 

“ _ ey, grillbz. put any thought into my proposal? _ ” Was that... Italian? 

 

“ _ No, Sans.”  _ Grillby replied, his voice crackling like fire. “ _ I’ve stayed neutral and I’m going to stay neutral. That’s how I keep my business. _ ”

 

Sans took a peek at you, but you weren’t even looking in his direction. You were busting the tables.

 

“ _ little miss lovely over there don’t speak italian does she? _ ” Yes. You did. And French, Spanish, Portuguese, and Latin. Your father was abnormally passionate about you learning the romantic languages, but you guessed it helped you in the long run.

 

“ _ No. _ ” Grillby turned back to his work. “ _ If she did, she would’ve said something a long time ago. _ ”

 

“ _ hmm.”  _ He mused, thoughtfully. “ _ why don’t you lend me this one favor, grillbz. i promise ya, the rewards will be  _ sweet _. _ ”

 

Reward? You moved tables.

 

“ _ Sans- _ ”

 

“ _ fifty-thousands, grillbz. each. _ ” He punctuated his words with a pinch of his phalanges. “ _ this next shipment coming in’s gonna be huge. fifty-thousand is yours. just need the names. _ ”

 

“ _ Sans. No. _ ”

 

Sans sighed at this, “ _ alright. i won’t push ya. ya got a fine establishment here, i can see how you wouldn’t wanna mess it up. _ ”

 

Grillby visibly relaxed at this, setting a glass down gently.

 

“ _ but keep an eye socket out. these fellas are idiots, and won’t know a strong monster when they see one. they might try an’ rustle things up a bit.” _

 

“ _ I will. _ ”

 

Sans’ voice shifted from serious to light in a matter of seconds, something you found rather interesting. “ _ speakin’ of rustling things up, what’s the dames story? _ ”

 

“ _ Y/n?” _ You perked up at the sound of your name, turning your head. Grillby waved his hand in response, ushering you back to your work. “ _ She came in looking for a job, so I gave her one. _ ”

 

“ _ that it?” _

 

“ _ What more do you want?” _

 

“ _ i don’t know, details?”  _ Sans took a puff of smoke from his cigar. “ _ how long has she been workin’ here? is she good with people? where does she live? is she apart of any gangs? _ ”

 

“ _ Sans. Not every person is out to get you.” _ When Grillby only received a hard stare in response, Grillby exhaled. “ _ If it will ease your mind, no. She’s not remotely dangerous. I’ve looked into it. The worst thing she’s done is that she kept a library book for too long. _ ”

 

“ _ hmmm.” _ Sans eyelights scrolled your body as you wrung out your towel. “ _ then what about... if she’s got a boyfriend?” _

 

You almost tripped and fell at that statement. But luckily, you played it off like you didn’t even notice they were talking. 

 

“ _ Sans, no. _ ”

 

“ _ aww, come on, grillbz!”  _ Sans’ grin widened. “ _ i didn’t see a ring... but, if we’re bein’ honest, sweet thing like her’s gotta have a lover or two. _ ”

 

“ _ Honestly, Sans. _ ”

 

“ _ if you don’t tell me, i’m just gonna make a fool of myself in front of the dame. _ ”

 

Grillby exhaled again. He seemed to do that a lot around Sans. “ _ Fine. She doesn’t have a boyfriend.” _

 

_ “nice. _ ”

 

“ _ But don’t go after her. _ ”

 

Sans tipped his hat up in surprise before a sly smile fell across his face. “ _ oh, grillbz. didn’t think i’d ever see ya get over ms. muffet. lucky angel you got here. _ ”

 

Grillby flushed at the comment, before quickly shaking his head.  _ “No, I’m not looking for romance. And neither is she. _ ”

 

“ _ no?”  _ Sans tilted his head. “ _ wait wait, don’t tell me. she doesn’t swing my way. is it a monster thing or a gender thing? _ ”

 

“ _ As far as I can tell, she refuses everyone who’s ever been interested in her. _ ”

 

“ _ huh. _ ” Sans leaned back in his stool. “ _ why’s that? _ ”

 

Grillby shrugged. “ _ Apparently, her last relationship went south. Wasn’t pretty. She doesn’t like to talk about it much. Hasn’t been interested in romance in years. _ ” This was true. You were too occupied with your work, both of them. Having a relationship with someone would...  _ complicate  _ things. Plus... after what... You didn’t even want to think about romance again.

 

“ _ hmm... maybe she just needs the right lover to pick up her spirits. _ ” Sans grinned. Ha! As if you’d ever date a mobster! “ _ fun guy like me would make her forget aaaallll her troubles. _ ”

 

“ _ You can try, Sans.” _ Grillby hummed, thoughtfully. “ _ But be warned, the last time someone was pushy with her, she started crying. _ ” You remember that. Some low level grunt wouldn’t take no for an answer, and well... You didn’t have many good experiences with guy’s taking no for an answer... Luckily, Grillby was there to sort things out, and he gave you hot cocoa! It was so sweet!

 

“ _ yeesh, that bad huh? _ ” Sans asked.

 

“ _ Yes. That bad. _ ” Grillby finished up setting up the glasses, and opted for leaning on the bar. “ _ It’s a lost cause. Even if she wasn’t so against getting in a relationship, she’s way out of your league. She’s way out of both our leagues.” _

 

“ _ aw, geez. you’re right. _ ” Sans exhaled. At least that was over. “ _ a skeleton can dream, though, can’t he? _ ”

 

Grillby seemed to hum in agreement, before he turned to you. “Y/n?”

 

You turned your head, and Grillby beaconed you closer. “Yes?”

 

“We’re about to open.”

 

You gave him a thumbs up, heading toward the front window. “Everything’s in check Mr. Grillby!”

 

“Good.”

 

You flipped the sign to open, before turning back to your boss and the mobster. “Will you be staying, Mr. Sans?”

 

“nah, i got some work to do.” Sans shrugged, before throwing you a wink. “but don’t get excited yet. i’ll be back later to pick on ol’ grillbz here.”

 

You giggled at his comment, before he continued.

 

“besides. i think i’d like to bring my brother sometime.” You tilted your head. Brother? Didn’t he say something about younger brother to those three in the alley way? “he’s the coolest, you’d like him.”

 

You gave him another one of your stellar smiles. “I’m sure I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopty Do!


	3. You Know What's Beautiful? Nicecream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out hunting, but it doesn't end the way you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still??? No death?? It will come. Like the impending sound of toast popping up from a toaster. Give it time.

You collapsed onto your bed.

 

Boy, were you tired! What a long shift, and Grillby wouldn’t even let you take a break! You loved the monster, but he sure was a huge stick in the mud sometimes! 

 

You let out a long and exaggerated sigh. Now what you needed was a long, relaxing nap...

 

You looked to the window, your inner psyche pounding in hunger.

 

...Or you could blow off some steam?

 

You rolled over and grabbed your satchel, before rolling back and heading towards your window. Quickly stripping your apron, you opened the window and made your way down the fire escape as you always would. When you reached the ground, you pushed the ginormous dumpster to the side and stuffed your ‘costume’ into your satchel. You couldn’t change now, strolling around town with the outfit of a serial killer would not leave a good impression on people. 

 

So instead you decided to take a nice, relaxing stroll down the street. You were sure you’d stumble upon  _ some _ crime eventually? Afterall, you can’t always pick up important crime events from your other job. It may not have been the most efficient way to kill criminals, but it was the best you had!

 

As you traversed the city, you hummed softly, taking in the fresh and lovely smell of pollution and sweat. It wasn’t a great part of the city, to be honest. The streets were dark and dingy, littered with trash and strange liquids you’d rather not think about too much. The shops were all either owned by mobsters or were barely scraping by, leaving the actually good, quality honest places to shut down. And even if you were a shop that could manage, being a mobster's city, you’d be ‘taxed’  _ relentlessly _ .

 

Your eyes went cold and hand twitched methodically. If you could only get your  _ hands  _ on the right person in charge of all that... You tried catching one of the tax collectors to torture him, but you were never a girl of very good self control and end up killing them every time.

 

Perhaps today could be the day you got rid of another one of those  _ disgusting  _ **_heartless_ ** _ - _ !

 

Oh, what was happening up here? Was that the sound of metal breaking bone? And you had only been out less than an hour, today must be your lucky day. But, you decided to get a better look before you went in full force. You didn’t want to scare a couple of teenagers out of their pants again like you did when you first started.

 

You silently made your way down the dark alley where you heard all the commotion, trusting your ears to show you the way. It sounded like.... someone was being beaten over and over again. Their cries were short and gruff, but you could tell by the cracking that it must  _ hurt _ . It wouldn’t for long though...

 

Finally, you were sure you were just about to find them, when-

 

“HELLO, MISS!”

 

You jumped, startled at the sudden noise, before turning around. Oh, geez this monster was tall. Like, really really tall. He was a skeleton, just like the one you met earlier today, but this one was —like you said— taller. His suit was freshly pressed and it looked like he took good care of it, as well as his own personal hygiene.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO THIS FINE EVENING?”

 

“Oh,” You exhaled. Awfully friendly and loud guy... The torture and crying stopped, and you silently cursed under your breath. This guy scared them off, geez... “I’m actually headed back to my apartment.”

 

“REALLY? WHERE IS YOUR APARTMENT?”

 

You laughed. “Sir, I’m afraid that’s a little personal!”

 

The monster faltered, realizing his mistake, “OH, RIGHT! SORRY, MISS! I WAS JUST WONDERING SINCE WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ALLEYWAY, IT WAS A LITTLE STRANGE THAT YOU’D BE TAKING THIS ROUTE!”

 

... This guy was smarter than he looked. 

 

“Haha, that’s okay!” You smiled, reassuringly. “It’s a shortcut I like to take, the alleyway has much less people in it, so I don’t have to be in the middle of all the buzz and fuss.”

 

“OH, BUT THAT’S SO DANGEROUS!” The monster put his hands on his hips, chastising. “A LOVELY LADY LIKE YOURSELF COULD GET ROBBED, OR WORSE!”

 

“I think I can hold my own.”

 

“NONSENSE!” The skeleton hooked his arm around yours before you could even react and began leading you in the opposite direction of where you were wanting to go. “LET ME ESCORT YOU OUT OF THIS DANGER-ZONE!”

 

“Danger... Zone?” You stared at this monster. Nice suit, impeccably cleaned, high quality cuff links... When you cast your eyes down, you saw a flash of metal tucked behind his jacket. This monster was a mobster. The torture didn’t stop and run, they just went quiet enough for this monster to lead you away from what was happening. How...  _ annoying _ ...

 

You looked to your satchel. Drat. This guy was holding your arm... There was no time for you to grab your knife in such a swift movement before he could put you on gun point. Not to mention his height advantage and the fact that you weren’t wearing your costume... If he could get away, it would mean the end of the world for you.

 

“A BIT ON YOUR MIND, LOVELY?”

 

“Well, I was just wondering what a gentleman like yourself was doing in such a dark alleyway?” Ha, his move!

 

“ME?” You saw him falter for just a second. Child's play. “I WAS LOOKING FOR MY LOST WATCH! I HAVEN’T HAD ANY LUCK YET, BUT-”

 

“A lost watch?” You feigned a gasp. “Was it valuable?”

 

“JUST TO ME, LITTLE DAME!” He pat your arm.

 

“Oh, then we must look for it!” You pull out of his grip and turn back towards the darker part of the alleyway. “Here, I’ll help you-”

 

“NO NO! I COULDN’T DARE TROUBLE SUCH A PRETTY LITTLE THING LIKE YOURSELF!” He spun you back around with one hand before you could even react, surprising you ever so slightly. That’s when you realized you shouldn’t underestimate this guy. “LET ME TAKE YOU HOME, AND THEN I’LL LOOK FOR IT MYSELF!”

 

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders and spinning around him once more on light feet, you said, “But I insist! Please, if it was important to you, then we must find it! Two sets of eyes are better than.... Well, one set of eyesockets and one set of eyes are better than one set of eyesockets alone, correct?”

 

It seemed you had taken him by surprised as well, but he just took a hold of your waist and spun you back again. You two seemed to be dancing almost... “IF YOU INSIST, THEN I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE...”

 

You plastered a smile, but you knew there had to be a catch. No way he’d give up willingly. Perhaps he’d yell some kind of code word to alert the others, or ask you to search elsewhere...

 

“... BUT ONLY IF YOU ACCOMPANY ME TO GO GET SOME NICECREAM, FIRST!”

 

... 

 

Drat, he was good.

 

You released his shoulders, unable to keep yourself from shying away from him, even if it meant getting farther from your target. “You don’t mean as in...” You looked to the side, your cheeks warming. You didn’t want to...

 

“AS AN EXPRESSION OF GRATITUDE FOR YOUR KINDNESS!”

 

Oh. Thank goodness. You crossed your arms. “But, Sir! We’re complete strangers, and you’re buying me icecream?”

 

He mimicked your actions, a big smile across his face, “NICECREAM, AND YES! AFTERALL, WE’RE COMPLETE STRANGERS AND YOU’VE OFFERED TO HELP ME FIND MY WATCH! IT’S ONLY NATURAL I RETURN THE FAVOR IN KIND!”

 

“Then let’s get nicecream  _ after _ we find it, to celebrate!”

 

“BUT THEN IF WE DON’T FIND IT, THERE WILL BE NO REASON TO CELEBRATE!”

 

You put your hands on your hips in defiance, “Well, then I respectfully decline.”

 

“THEN I RESPECTFULLY DECLINE YOUR HELP!”

 

Drat, he was  _ really _ good.

 

You weighed your options. You really  _ really  _ **_really_ ** wanted to stop whatever he was doing, but this skeleton was like an impenetrable wall. Surely, he was suspecting you of something, most likely a cop or a journalist or a junior detective of some kind. Afterall, you were being really pushy about staying. Perhaps you should just let him protect his pawn for now, but he can’t keep the board safe forever.

 

“How rude!” You huffed, crossing your arms again and turning away from him, “And after all I was trying to do was help! You are not a very nice Mr. Skeleton!”

 

This seemed to upset the monster, something that almost made you smile. “R-RUDE? I DIDN’T MEAN TO-! I MEAN-!”

 

“But, it seems I’ve gotten my way in the end anyway.” You turned back toward his confused expression, smiling, as you grabbed his hand and pulled down his suit coat. There stood a shining, lovely watch. “Because I just found your watch.”

 

The monster stumbled for a bit, as if trying to figure out exactly what to say or how to even respond. “I-I-!”

 

You giggled, “Well, now you owe me some nicecream. Don’t you, Mr. Air-Headed-Skeleton!”

 

* * *

 

You licked the chocolatey dessert with delight. It seemed to melt on your tongue like frozen marshmallows, but left you feeling warm and nice. Monster food was delicious.

 

“DO YOU LIKE IT?” The skeleton next to you leaned in with an equal amount of warmness the nicecream gave you.

 

“It’s amazing, I love it!” You replied, and you couldn’t help but admire the genuine reaction of glee the mobster had.

 

“OF COURSE, IT IS QUITE AMAZING!” He responded, his expression beaming. “I’M GLAD YOU ENJOY SUCH DESSERTS!”

 

You hummed in agreement before nudging his side, teasingly, “And I’m glad you're such a klutz to completely forget your watch was on your wrist the whole time! Gave me the opportunity to try this!”

 

The mobster laughed, nervously but whole heartedly. “YES! THAT’S ME, QUITE THE NUMBSKULL!”

 

You stopped, before bursting into a fit of giggles, “Hahaheh! Numbskull?”

 

The skeleton slammed a hand over his mouth, before groaning exaggeratedly and said, “OH GREAT, I’VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH SANS!”

 

“Mr. Sans?” You took another lick of the delicious treat. “You know him?”

 

The mobster’s head spun towards you at the mention of Sans’ name, “YOU KNOW MY OLDER BROTHER?”

 

Older brother? You supposed that made sense. While Sans was much shorter and tried to play himself off as immature, he was clearly the more mature one. “Oh wow, I’ve met two skeletons in one day, and they happen to be brothers!” You gasp in wonderment, before smiling, “Yes, Sans stopped by my work earlier today, he wanted to speak to my boss. A funny little monster, he is.”

 

“FUNNY? I SUPPOSE IF YOU ACTUALLY FIND HIS UNBEARABLE PUNS TO BE HUMOROUS, LITTLE LADY...” The mobster tilted his head, “AND, WHERE DO YOU WORK?”

 

“Oh, it’s a small time bar, goes by the name of Grillby’s-”

 

“THE GREASE TRAP?!”

 

You laughed, “You seem to have some very strong opinions about things, Mr. Skeleton!”

 

The mobster started to sweated, before waving his hands in the air. “SORRY SORRY! I WAS BEING RUDE AGAIN! I’M SURE IT’S A WONDERFUL PLACE TO WORK, BESIDES THE GREASY FOOD AND GREASY FLOORS AND ACTUALLY SUPER GROSS CEILINGS-!”

 

You laughed again, this time harder. The mobster, on the other hand, was blushing a nice embarrassed shade of orange.

 

“ER-! I MEANT IT’S FINE! IT’S ALL... FINE...”

 

“Hehe!” You glanced up at him, the eyecontact seemingly making him go warmer. “You’re very funny, as well! What’s you’re name, Mr. Skeleton?”

 

“I-IT’S-!” He seemed to have to gather himself for a second, clearing his throat before holding out his hand. “IT’S PAPYRUS! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Papyrus! My name is Y/n.” You took his hand, but instead of him shaking it, he held it up to his teeth in a chaste kiss.

 

“THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, LOVELY DAME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Papy is so cute and polite. And smart, too :^)


	4. You Know What's Beautiful? Reservations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little hard working two jobs, but you manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no skelebros this chapter like what am I even doing

“Eyyyyyyy, dame.” The crass monster slurred as you set down his food. He was beyond wasted as his eyelids were half lidded and he was having problems remembering he had a tongue in his mouth. “Wwwwhat time ‘ou gettin’ off t’night?”

 

This was actually more than common. Mobsters that come in here would get drunk to drown out their criminal tendencies and moral ambiguity, and they would either pick fights, hit on you or Grillby, or bust into tears and tell you their life stories. You much prefered the latter one, seeing as it not only provided you with info, but you also liked hearing other’s problems and being there for them. You know, when they're not murderers or rapists.

 

But today it looks like you were going to have to deal with your least favorite. The ones who think their being suave.

 

“Much later than you will be awake for, sir.” You smiled.

 

“Awwwwww nah, com’on!” He swatted the air a couples times, and then a couple times more. “Ima show ‘ou the time of ‘yer lifffffffe.”

 

“I'm fine, thank you.” You rolled your eyes. Despite his non threatening appearance, you still couldn't help the unwanted feeling that his advances left up your spine.

 

“Heheheh...” The monster blinked at you. “‘Ou are fffiiinnnee. Very very fiiiinnneee.”

 

You almost laughed, “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Come wit’ me tonight!” He said, joyously, before he started hushing himself and leaned towards you. “I can chhhhaange your worrrlldd.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Eva hearda pink botttles, dame?”

 

You wanted to laugh so bad, but you held your tongue as you heard Grillby call you in the back. “Y/n? Can you come here?

 

“Sorry, sir.” You winked at your patron. “Boss’s calling.”

 

“Noooooo,” The drunk monster protested, his forehead smacking to the table. “Come baaaaack!”

 

You ignore the protests that came from the monster and walked back to the counter, where your boss quirked a brow at you.

 

“What is it, boss?”

 

“I don't get why you talk to them, just ignore them.” Grillby said, his even voice ever so stern.

 

“Did you call me here to judge me or to tell me something, Mr. Grillby?” You teased poking at your boss.

 

“Tonight.” He ignored your pokes. “A reservation is coming at ten.”

 

“Ten? Why so late?” You knew why. To keep discretion.

 

“None of our business.” Grillby simply stated. 

 

This could give you an opportunity. A reservation for Grillby’s Bar? It had to be some big shot bosses, with that kind of money, not to mention a reservation means big talk as well. If you could catch even just a couple snippets of their conversation as their waitress, it could prove very  _ very  _ usefull. Drug shipments, money laundering, maybe even human or monster trafficking? You’d be able to  **_destroy_ ** _ them _ . 

 

“What do we need to do to help?” You smiled. 

 

“Make sure everyone’s gone by 9:45.” Grillby said. “You included.”

 

Oh, poo! Grillby, why do you always have to ruin everything! “Why? Don’t you need help?” You feigned ignorance.

 

“No.” And that was that. The unfortunate thing about Grillby being a monster of not many words is that he leaves no room for negotiation.

 

“Fair enough.” You said with faux smile. “Don’t worry Grillby, your best gal is in the job! Everyone will be out by 9:45.” It was times like these when you wished you could have some sort of fancy spy tech! You heard that the police have these cool gadgets that let you listen in on peoples conversations, like the radio or something alike. But where would you get something like that? The grocery? You don’t think so!

 

For just a second, you could’ve sworn you saw some affection in his fiery gaze, “Thanks, love.”

 

“Love?” The smile grew on your face as you leaned toward your boss, your chest of the counter. “Don’t tell me... Have I finally grown on you, Mr. Grillby? I have, haven’t I?”

 

The affection soon turned neutral once again as he turned back around, “Make sure to lock the doors save for the front door when you usher everyone out.”

 

“Aw! Don’t be so  _ cold  _ with me, Mr. Grillby!” You called back to him, the smile still growing on your face.

 

“You sound like Sans.”

 

* * *

 

It was cold. The air was frosty. You didn’t mind it, it heightened your senses and kept you focus on edge. 

 

You were in a dark warehouse. Faint voices could be heard beyond the crates behind you, and you dared to slip past another row. Said voices grew louder.

 

“Ya got the stuff.” 

 

Oh boy. Now we’re cooking. 

 

“If you got the money, we do.” Ew. That voice sounded like the person was gargling an octopus. Weird.

 

You could hear footsteps coming closer to you. Some grunt or guard of some kind. You hid behind one crate, counting his steps along with your own calm, low heartbeat. You can keep this silent. 

 

1...

 

2...

 

3...

 

4!

 

Just as he stepped in your line of sight, you lunged for him as you grabbed his mouth and felt the flesh of his throat slice beneath your knife. He didn’t put up much of a fight other than haggard breath, but just as the deed was done, he went motionlessly, almost as if he was fast asleep.

 

Great, one down. 

 

“Show me the cash.” You moved closer, slipping past one more aisle.

 

“Julius, come here.” You paused. Maybe that guy you just put to rest wasn’t Julius? 

 

You looked at the body. There was a briefcase. So maybe he wasn’t just a guard, so what? People make mistakes!

 

“Julius?”

 

Nothing but silence. 

 

You heard the gravel-like voice exhale, “I swear to... Tommy, Butch, go get him.”

 

Yes, please. You’d love to meet this Tommy and Butch. 

 

Step after step you heard them... Closer and closer. The thrill was exhilarating, but you held no fear. You wondered why that was. But as said Tommy and Butch walked forward to their untimely demise, one seemed to have stepped right past your aisle without noticing a thing. You felt a little ignored, but you wouldn’t let it hurt your feelings too bad. 

 

Mostly because the other walked right down your alley, as you hid behind your crate. Just as Julius you waited until he was  _ just  _ in your reach. The key was timing, the key was patience, you could only get those two from  _ practice _ when it comes to exciting ventures like these. 

 

And with one final step, you pulled Tommy or Butch down by the tie and slice straight up under his jaw. You were lucky he didn’t make a sound, but the skin under the jaw was always an easy access to the brain without having to deal with that nasty skull of his. 

 

You set Tommy or Butch down slowly and silently, before maneuvering past your aisle. Now, you could let the other Tommy or Butch find you, but why do that when the hunt was so much more thrilling? Not to mention the fact that he might find Juli-

 

“What the f-!”

 

With a swift and graceless movement, you jumped out to wear the late Julius’s body was and stabbed the other Tommy or Butch’s neck in. You had been careless, you should’ve gotten to him faster. But he was still alive. He weakly tried to grab your wrist in an attempt to survive, but you stabbed him again and once more before he finally stopped moving. 

 

His blood was warm even against your gloves. The warmth didn’t reach through your mask, but you knew it was painted in it.

 

“Butch?” The gravely voice questioned.

 

“What’s going on?” Ugh, there’s that gargling octopus again.

 

“This isn’t apart of- .... ” The gravely voice hissed, before stopping himself. “I don’t think... We’re alone.”

 

How cute. His voice sounded determined. Like he was going to do something about it. Fat chance.

 

“Cops?” The octopus voice questioned.

 

“Maybe.” You heard the sounds of guns clicking and locking. You hated that sound. The steps went light and near silent, but you could still tell where they were.

 

“Or maybe not.” You couldn’t help yourself, you had to say it. I mean, what else were you supposed to do, stay silent and ambush them? Not likely!

 

And in seconds gun fire littered the boxes, almost poking a thousand holes in your lovely red cloak if you weren’t so good at dodging them. You rushed out from under the crates and dove past the aisle in front of you. In one glimpse, you caught the remaining silhouettes. Three on the left side, one on the right. You must’ve finished off the right side’s men. Good for you.

 

And then you were back racing down the second aisle, gun fire trailing your feet, the sound deafening. But you knew it wouldn’t last for long. Bullets are finite. 

 

Deciding to skip the last aisle, you jumped past the last crate and landed behind the man by himself. He turned around alarmingly fast, but you were even faster, grabbing him by the neck and using his body as your shield from the other bullets. You thought you were doing pretty well for yourself, until a searing heat clipped your side. And then another at your legs. And another at your shoulder.

 

You faltered. You... got hit. And it  _ hurt _ ! You would commend them if you weren’t searing with  **_hatred_ ** . Okay okay, calm yourself. No need to be hateful. You probably deserved that one. Heck, taking on seven armed mobsters at once? Have some temperance!

 

And just like that, the deafening sound of bullets ceased and was replaced with the empty and useless clickings of their weaponry. You threw the lifeless body in front of you down, but was shocked to see what was in front of you.

 

“Monsters.” You laughed. “No wonder you sound like you're gargling an octopus.”

 

The leader, a monster that looked like tentacles were coming from his face, shifted at the sight of the body in front of you.

 

You stopped yourself. “Wait. Was that offensive? That was probably super racist... speciest? Right. Sorry.”

 

One of the monster grunts, this one with looking like a five foot tall rat, stuttered to himself. “R-Red Reaper.”

 

“Oh?” You said, delighted. “I’ve never even touched a monster gang before, and even you guys know me?”

 

Octopus-Throat took a hesitated step forward, a hand on his large knife on his belt. “That’s right. You’re monster friendly, right?”

 

“Monster friendly?” You smiled. Not like they could see, with your mask and all. “Of course! Why would I have any reason to harm you?”

 

You could see the relief on their shoulders. But that relief was short lived when you lunged for Octopus-Throat, a long slash across his chest. Surprisingly, without hitting any vitals, Octopus-Throat let out a sharp yell that shook the entire warehouse before disintegrating before your eyes, startling his coworkers. Guess what they say about Monsters is true. All you need is intent to kill them. 

 

“Except, you know, the fact that you’re all  _ rotten _ .”

 

* * *

 

It was an easy fight. The other two monsters had tried to run. You locked all the doors before you came in, so it wasn’t too bad of an issue. They seemed to die with one hit. They were either really weak, or maybe intent really was a scary thing for monsters. No wonder they always seem to run from you. You were just  _ too _ good at your job!

 

But now you were facing another problem...

 

Piles of dust.

 

How were you supposed to perch these up against a wall? Should you... Draw a picture of them in the dust sitting peacefully? No, that’d be weird... And also probably offensive again. Didn’t Monster scatter the dust of their loved ones over their most prized possession? Maybe they had their prized possession on them? Maybe you should just... fold all their clothes and stuff? 

 

You exhaled. You had no choice, that was what you were going to have to do. Maybe nobody will think it’s too lame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n get your priorities straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times. And by fun, I mean probably really unhealthy.


End file.
